Survival Land!
by Pokemon Storyteller
Summary: Team Galactic and the other villains are stranded on a deserted Island! They must find food, water, shelter and a way to get off the island fast before the other teams do. Contains multiple pairings!
1. Chapter 1

The water splashed along the shore of the land. Bodies were laying on the dry and warm sand, as if they were dead. The trees behind the bodies were as shiny as a pearl and their leaves rustled through the soft breeze that blew.

The girl awoke. She had a Galactic commander suit on and had firm orange hair. It wasn't that long, but she loved it that way. She sat up looking around, she didn't know where she was. She then stared at the bodies, still laying still with absolutely no motion. One of them was a boy with soft blue hair, in a commander suit as well and his hair some how looked like cat ears. He then awoke, with nothing in his grasp.

" It's pretty quiet out here, isn't it?" He asked. The orange haired girl didn't reply. She was really tired. She stuffed her hand into the sand and picked some up. It scattered really quick, she sighed and looked at the boy.

" I think we're stranded somewhere." she said staring at the remaining bodies, still lying around. " How are we gonna survive?"

She was able to stand up and walk over to their leader, Cyrus. The male squinted as he struggled to awake. He then was able to open his eyes freely, with nothing in them. Especially sand.

" What's going on?" He asked.

" Master Cyrus, we are stranded somewhere. Just, we don't know where." The girl said frowning. She placed her hand in the water to feel it.

" Saturn, I think this is fresh water." The girl said.

Saturn ran over to the area. He picked up a handful of the water and drank it, it didn't taste that bad.

" Mars, the water is good." he said. Mars picked up a handful and drank as well. When she had finished, she looked around. Other villains from different teams were scattered everywhere. Even Team Plasma. How did they get there?

Jupiter awakened. She was also really tired. She sat up and gazed around the area, and she noticed the trees.

" What on earth happened to those trees?" Jupiter asked.

" I'm not sure. Maybe a huge snowstorm came over and made them shiny!" Mars replied smiling.

" Seriously?" Saturn said narrowing his eyes.

" Yeah, seriously." Mars shot back.

Saturn slapped his forehead and sighed.

" Anyway, we have to figure out how to survive in this mess. It's even more trouble with team rocket here." He said.

Mars smiled. She walked over to a tree and ripped off one of the leaves of the thick branches that swung side to side.

" It's just like Life of Pi. He survived on a boat. We can survive on an island!"

" Good idea Mars!" Jupiter said. She then walked over and broke off two branches from the same tree.

" We now have an unlimited supply of these leaves." She smiled.

" What are we gonna do with all this?" Cyrus asked.

Mars, Saturn and Jupiter narrowed their eyes at Cyrus.

" We are gonna make salad with this! We have so much leaves, and that equals a lot of salad." Saturn replied. He ripped off a piece of the tree bark.

" And with this, we will make a wooden fishing rod!" He yelled standing.

" Uh okay! Saturn you are yelling louder than usual!" Mars shouted.

Later...

Mars grabbed two twigs from the ground and scratched them together. It created a fire. Saturn took the leaves and put them on top of the fire. Then he started eating the leaves like a wolf.

" We're gonna eat these?!" Jupiter yelled as she was a picky eater.

" Hey, until we have enough supplies we are gonna have to eat these. It's all we have." Mars replied.

The four people finished their dinner and used some of the left over leaves as pillows and blankets.

" *yawn* Good night everyone." Saturn said and shut his eyes tight.

They all fell asleep, waiting for the next day...

Author's note: Yes! I finished the first chapter! The next one is probably gonna be a little better I hope. If I can get enough ideas for the story. I'll see if I can update soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose and the trees sparkled. Dew drops were shining and the leaves rustled from the wind.

" Saturn. Wake up." Mars whispered softly.

" Ugh. What is it?" Saturn replied tiredly.

" It's morning, and I heard something." Mars replied back.

Saturn was annoyed. He knew a noise couldn't mean anything. A noise could be something like a car driving and it wouldn't be dangerous.

" Mars, it could be a Ditto. Dittos make a lot of noise during the morning."

" What if it is a Ditto that transformed into a Mismagius?"

" Mismagius wouldn't be out right now."

Saturn sat up and grabbed the last remaining leaf from the thick branch. He held up to Mars and said, " Mars, you can eat this last one. Oh and wake up the rest."

Mars did what Saturn told. She walked to Jupiter, Charon and Cyrus who were still sleeping in the folded slim leaves that were as big as a large puddle.

" Guys, wake up." Mars shook the commanders and leader. Cyrus woke up and stretched out his arms. He then stood up and ran into the forest. He had to find apples, bananas or any other fruits in the island. Cyrus got into the deeper parts of the forest and looked around for any Oran Berries hanging on bushes and fruits stuck on trees. It seemed like nothing was around except for tall trees that leaves shadows everywhere. It was like having no light at all. Shrubs covered the paths toward hidden food and many different plants. Still, Cyrus wasn't able to find anything. He then looked through a dark green bush and saw numerous Oran berries! He smiled as he picked up three berries at a time and slid them carefully into his pockets. He was able to fit twenty berries into one pocket and ten into the other. Cyrus kept looking around for any other food. He figured it was harder to do it by himself so he speed walked out of the dark and spooky forest and back to the beach.

* * *

" Boss you're back!" Mars said cheerfully.

Cyrus narrowed his eyes because he had no emotions. He didn't care if someone was happy at him or not.

" Saturn, make sure Team Rocket doesn't steal any of our food, especially Team Magma, Aqua and Plasma." Cyrus said.

" Yes sir!" Saturn saluted.

Mars laughed and calmed down. She'd never been this worried before, thinking about how she and the rest were going to survive on an island with a limited supply of everything. Perhaps one of the teams would make a weapon and kill them. Then they won't get back to the base.

" No they won't." Mars thought. She glanced over Saturn who was busy carving a plan in the sand.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

" I'm making a plan! Make sure the teams don't wake up." Saturn replied.

Mars looked over to the sleeping villains. Someone was even snoring loudly and was rolling over many other people.

" Ouch!" Yelled Archie to Matt, a Team Aqua admin.

" Oops! Sorry!" Matt apologized for rolling over.

Archie glared at the admin, then slowly looked around. He didn't notice Team Galactic, who were at a corner of the beach. Mars crept closer to where Cyrus and Jupiter were, just to get unnoticed by Archie and Matt.

Matt slowly turned his head and saw the Magma members. He smirked at those sleeping bodies as he followed Archie into the forest where Cyrus got his food. Archie entered the deeper parts and found five bananas on the trees. He smiled as he grabbed them and brought them back to the beach.

Back on the beach, Shelly and Amber woke up. They then smiled when they saw Archie and Matt running back from the leafy areas.

" Hey there Archie! Where are we?" Shelly asked politely.

" Well," Archie said. " We are stranded on an island somewhere."

Shelly and Amber looked at each other and looked back at Archie.

" Really?" They asked with worried looks on their faces.

" Yeah. Don't worry! I've got five bananas for us!" Archie yelled tossing up the bananas, but in a flash Saturn sprinted to the area and stole two of the bananas!

" Boss, we've got some food." Saturn smirked holding the two bananas he stole.

Cyrus took one and peeled it. He then took a bite out of it and smiled a bit. He hadn't tasted the great old taste of a banana in a long time. Jupiter also took one and peeled it too. She then smiled and bit it. She loved the taste.

That's when Mars spoke up. " Um guys," she said.

" What?" Asked the Galactic members with perplexed looks on their faces.

" We've got a problem. Team Plasma and Aqua are spying on us, and some shadows from Plasma are planning to do a sneak attack on us." Mars replied.

It was true. A shadow sneaked into the area and dashed, grabbing many Oran berries.

" Ha ha!" He laughed as he dashed back to his area, giving some of the Oran berries to the other Plasma members.

Cyrus became angry at the shadow, so he plotted for revenge.

The next morning, Cyrus woke up quickly and sneaked in the area where everyone from Plasma was sleeping. He quickly retrieved the some of the stolen berries from the campfire and ran back stealthily.

" Good morning Cyrus!" Mars greeted. " What do you have?"

Cyrus released the berries from his pockets and let them onto the ground.

" I got them back. Well... Some." Cyrus replied.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a bright beautiful morning on the island once again. Everyone was still tucked in with the bright green leaves from the forest nearby. Mars woke up, yawning cutely as she shook Saturn awake. He groaned. He wanted to sleep some more but Mars as usual bothered him again.

"Mars, wake me up LATER." He said angrily and shut his eyes tight.

"But, Satty. You can't be so rough on me." Mars said as she pouted.

Saturn groaned again and woke up Cyrus. Cyrus didn't want to wake up, but he had to make sure to-

"Team Rocket just stole our Oran berries." He said narrowing his eyes. He ran off into the forest again, but in the forest he stumbled into the shadow from last time.

"You! You were the ones who stole our berries!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" The shadow said. He jumped up onto a thick branch and ran looking for more fruits. He had a _whole _bunch of them, meaning they had a better chance of surviving.

Cyrus glared at the shadow as he chased him. They both bumped onto a huge tree, which looked like it was all the way into space.

"Argh, that hurt." Cyrus groaned rubbing his bruised head. He stared at the shadow who was knocked out. Cyrus shrugged and took all the fruits and berries.

"Master Cyrus, you're back! And how did you get those food so fast?" Mars asked.

Cyrus rolled his eyes and laid the fruits and berries on the ground. Everyone took three bananas, two apples and one Oran Berry and began eating like a pack of wolves. Mars and Saturn sat beside each other and ate their fruits quietly, being disturbed by Charon, who was making obnoxious noises and having no manners at all. Everyone's faces turned from starved, to disgusted.

"Ugh Charon, eat properly." Jupiter protested.

Charon ignored and continued. Everyone covered their mouths quickly. They really _really _hated it when Charon had no manners. Especially at meeting time. They ate most of the fruits they had and lied down on the soft sand. Each let out a huge sigh but they didn't know that Team Plasma and Team Rocket were watching them from ten meters away.

"Hey look boss," Archer whispered to Giovanni. "It's Team Galactic."

"Right. We have to find a way to steal their food." Giovanni whispered back so Team Galactic couldn't hear.

Archer rolled his eyes up and thought about some ideas. One of them was dress like a Team Galactic grunt and get some food. Besides, Petrel was really good at making stuff.

"I got it!" Archer exclaimed then whispered the idea to his leader.

"Good one." Giovanni said. He and Petrel sneaked into the forest to make the disguise.

A few minutes later, Petrel came out of the forest in a Team Galactic grunt suit. It was a bit obvious that it wasn't a grunt, but Petrel had added some details and now it looked perfect. He walked over to Cyrus and the rest of the commanders.

"Hello master Cyrus," Petrel began placing his hands firmly on his hips.

"What?" Cyrus groaned, not even looking up.

"I would like some food, because I am starving." Petrel said to Cyrus.

Cyrus looked sternly into Petrel's eyes, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. Petrel stood still, while yelling repeatedly inside his head, 'COME ON COME ON!'

"Very well then." Cyrus said and he slowly grabbed some Oran berries and gave it to Petrel.

"Thank you master Cyrus." Petrel thanked and he ran quickly back to Team Rocket.

"Ah ha!" Giovanni exclaimed. "We've gotten some food. Dig in, but save some for next time."

The group of admins ate quickly like a pack of wolves, and always tried to get the most. It was like having one of Giovanni's homemade pizza.

A shadow sprinted to the team and stole all the food they had. He laughed evilly as he ran and got back to his team, who were smirking at the other starving team. Ghetsis, Colress and Rood got three Oran berries each, while the Shadow Triad got five each for being fast enough. The rest of the team got two because they didn't do anything to help.

Back at Team Galactic, they were full. Most of the food were devoured already, so they might have a better chance of surviving.

"Look, the sun's setting already." Saturn said pointing.

"Wow..." Mars said softly.

"Is it time to sleep?" Jupiter asked.

"Yep." Cyrus replied, and he grabbed the large leaf and covered his body with it. "Good night."

"Good night." Said the rest of the team said, and they drifted off.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was really short! I had to update sooner, so here it is. Please review, because they are much appreciated.


End file.
